Rock, Wild, Teen
by UchihaTenshi1
Summary: "ÁbsidE" La banda del momento en la ciudad, más bien, de la Bell Liberty University, está en camino a un futuro brillante… cuando la ida de un integrante, la llegada de una persona y el regreso de otra pongan todo de cabeza y sus planes se vean… ¿amenazados? ¿Olvidados?... Al parecer no todo sale como uno lo planea…


**Capítulo 1: "Que me voy de vuelta!..."**

Bell Liberty University...En una de sus miles de salones del subterráneo donde se escuchaba música acompañada de una voz masculina y grave que cantaba con fuerza. A los pocos segundos, la voz dejaba de cantar y la música suavemente se paraba.

**- Ha sido un buen ensayo. Estoy seguro que el demo quedará grandioso.-** Admitió el vocalista, un Rubio de tez trigueña y ojos azules, con una gran sonrisa.

**- Estoy de acuerdo contigo Naruto.-** Se dirigió el bajista, Un pelirojo de tez blanca y ojos aguamarina, dejando su instrumento apoyado en la pared,

**- Puede ser, pero Gaara, aún nos falta–** replicó un moreno de cabello negro recogido en una coleta y ojos negros dejando su guitarra al lado del bajo.

**-Shikamaru tiene razón-** Admitió el baterista, de cabello castaño y largo amarrado en una coleta baja y ojos perla, sin salir de su sitio tras la batería mientras jugaba con las baquetas.

**-Pero Neji…-** El rubio salió de su puesto detrás del micrófono para poder ver a todos los miembros.-

**-El tiene razón dobe-** El último integrante se quitó su guitarra y la apoyo a su lado en la pared para después recostarse en la misma mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho. Este tenía el cabello negro azulado , ojos negros y tez clara.

**-Sasuke-teme tú también –** El rubio dirigió su mirada al moreno apoyado en la pared dispuesto a reclamarle cuando la puerta abriéndose aparcó la atención de todos.

**-Sai!-** Saludó el vocal al recién llegado, a lo cual el aludido dio un asentimiento de cabeza en modo de saludo.

**-Chicos, he terminado los anuncios para el sábado-** Dijo el recién llegado, un moreno de cabello corto, tez muy blanca y ojos negros. Dándole a cada integrante un panfleto donde se veía el nombre de la banda "ÁbsidE" en concierto ese sábado a las 20:00 hrs en el Suna´s Bar .

**-Que han quedado grandiosos!-** El Rubio sonreía mientras veía los **panfletos – Te has lucido esta vez Sai-**

**- Gracias, son también parte de mi proyecto para diseño de esta semana-** El moreno, éra algo así como el publicista de la banda.

**-No se porqué no me sorprende-** acotó Shikamaru viendo los panfletos y dándose cuenta de los dibujos de Sai que iban de fondo.

**-Bueno chicos debo irme, quedé con Ino…–** Sai se despidió de todos con un movimiento de su mano **– Nos vemos…-** Terminó con una sonrisa para después cerrar la puerta.

**-Ya lo perdimos…-** Dijo Naruto viendo como el moreno salía de la sala.

**-Como sea, yo también me voy-** El castaño se levantó del lugar que estuvo ocupando todo momento tomando una mochila y pasándola sobre su hombro mientras mantenía las baquetas en su mano desocupada y se dirigía hacia la salida**.- Nos vemos-** Se despidió miéntras salía por la puerta .

**-bien, creo que será mejor irnos Naruto**- Llamó el pelirrojo mientras guardaba su instrumento en la funda**- Debemos terminar el trabajo que nos mandó Baki, nos matará si no llevamos mínimo la mitad listo-** Terminó el chico mientras esperaba al rubio en la salida sosteniendo la puerta y con su bajo al hombro.

**-Loseeeeeee–** Lloriqueaba el rubio mientras desconectaba algunos cables y apagaba todo.

Sasuke tomó su instrumento ya en su funda y se encaminó a la salida. **-Vamos Dobe…-** Salió detrás del pelirrojo que ya estaba del otro lado de la puerta viendo su celular. **– Date prisa-**

**-Si, si … ya voy, ya voy-** El rubio tomó su mochila y salió junto al pelinegro

**-Problemáticos…-** Susurro el de coleta siendo el último en salir con su guitarra al hombro.

En otra parte de la gran universidad podemos ver a una chica rubia con el cabello recogido en una coleta alta y con un flequillo que caía de vez en cuando en uno de sus ojos azules dando vueltas por toda su habitación con el celular en una mano y una percha con una chaqueta en la otra.

**-¿Cómo dices?-** La rubia dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo, que era tomar una y otra percha y ponerla sobre ella frente al gran espejo que estaba frente al armario al escuchar lo que decía la persona del otro lado del teléfono.

**_-Eso cerda o es que tanto sexo te ha dejado sorda…- _**

**-Mira frentona, no molestes que de aquí puedo ver como el brillo de tu enorme frente alumbra la torre Eiffel-** La rubia frunció el ceño mientras terminaba de decidirse por unos jeans.

**_-Jajaja, está bien cerda, que era una broma…-_** La voz al otro lado dejó de reír **_– Como sea, ya estoy en el aeropuerto, por lo que debería llegar en 12 horas, por lo que mañana por la mañana estaré en el aeropuerto-_**

**-¿Y por qué tan repentino?- **

**_-Eso es algo que te contaré allá-_**Se escucha una voz anunciando un vuelo **_– Bueno cerda, debo abordar, nos vemos mañana-_**

**-Si, si, te recogeré en el aeropuerto como quedamos, adiós frentona, trata de no ocupar todo el avión con tu frentesota jajaj-**

**_-ja ja ja…-_**La voz irónica al otro lado del celular hizo sonreír a la rubia **_– Trata de no romper a Sai cuando te le subas encima, adiós… ajaj- _**La llamada terminó con las risas mientras la de coleta miraba el celular con el ceño fruncido como si pudiese llegar esta a la persona al otro lado… **_- Esta me la pagas frentona…-_** Terminó susurrando la ojiazul mientras terminaba de arreglarse y tomaba su bolso para salir de la habitación.


End file.
